1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corral panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable corral panel and a method for creating oblique corral assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corral panels may be arranged to make any shape of enclosure, the most common shapes being circular or of the square/rectangular variety. Portable corrals are often formed by joining together a number of rectangular panels in a shape that, while technically polygonal, has a sufficient number of panels that the corral is referred to as a round corral. In such a corral, the panels are disposed perpendicular to the ground.
Corrals come in a variety of sizes and are effective for fencing in or keeping out animals. Horse corrals are effective in retaining horses, but can be harmful to both a rider and a reined horse. For instance, in the type of corral described above, it is highly possible that the rider's foot can become caught on the perpendicular corral panels, or between the joints in the panels. It is also possible that reins on a horse may be caught on the erect corral panel or in the joints between panels, jerking and possibly harming the horse.
A corral panel is desired that can be positioned to create an oblique corral assembly that angles out or slopes outward as the corral rises above the ground to provide room for the rider's feet when riding the horse in the corral and to prevent the reined horse from accidentally being caught on the corral panel. Thus, a corral panel solving the aforementioned problems is desired.